Chances
by EmilyRose97
Summary: At Regionals 2011 Rachel tells Jesse he's had his chance. When they collide in NY four years later, can Jesse convince her to think otherwise? St Berry future fic.
1. Prologue

**Author note: This is how I picture Jesse's return to the show, which I am anticipating greatly! This will eventually become St Berry, and possibly some Quick on the side. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I saw Deathtrap and met Groff! It was so, so good, I'd definitely recommend it! **

Rachel was pumped for this year's regionals. They'd flown through sectionals, easily winning first place. Now they only had to beat one of the other teams to make it through to nationals in New York, the city that never sleeps.

She walked along the corridor, having just visited her dad's in their seats. Although she wasn't really stressing out, considering Vocal Adrenaline were at their weakest since before Shelby and Jesse, and Aural Intensity had never deserved to beat them, she still ran over the choreography in her head. That was why she wasn't looking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" Rachel began to gush, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Don't worry." Jesse said, in his usual, calm manner. "My fault."

Rachel just looked up at him, dumbstruck, so many memories rushing back to her. He just raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Je- Jesse." Rachel managed to stutter out. "What are you doing here?" She asked him in hushed tones, almost conspiratorial.

Jesse smirked. "Didn't you hear? I'm a judge. They thought that with my four consecutive titles I would be skilled enough to know winners from losers."

Rachel stared at him in shock and disbelief, and struggled to remain composed.

"They're letting you judge? Wouldn't you be a tiny bit biased considering the fact that your old team are competing?" She asked incredulously, still struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I've sworn a sacred oath as a judge to judge the competition fairly- even if I did want Vocal Adrenaline to win, they'll probably be so awful that it would be really stupid to vote for them." Jesse told her.

"What, because they haven't got you or my wonderful mother anymore?" Rachel said sarcastically. "I bet this is just another plot to destroy New Directions. It's not like you haven't lied before." She fumed.

"Why would I want to destroy New Directions? I've done enough damage, why would I ruin my chances with you even more?" Jesse pointed out.

"Chances? You have no more chances Jesse- you had yours and you blew it. Why would you bother anyway? It was all just acting, wasn't it? It wasn't like it was ever real." Rachel tried to move on but Jesse reached out an arm to stop her.

"I admit, part of it was acting. But you give me more credit than is due, Rachel. Even I'm not that good an actor." He told her, and Rachel found herself frozen once again.

"That- that doesn't change anything Jesse." She said, once she had recovered her ability to speak. She tried to move again, but Jesse still held her back. "What do you think you're doing!" Rachel asked him furiously, still trying to escape.

"Trying to make you realise the truth." Jesse informed her calmly, knowing that he was getting to her.

"The truth?" Rachel was nearly shouting now. "I'll tell you what the truth is Jesse! You played me, you lied to me, you hurt me! You humiliated me and covered me with egg! That's the truth Jesse!" She took a breath, calming herself. "Acting or not, those things can't be undone. Even if you did love me, which I highly doubt, those things overrode every other feeling I have for you Jesse."

It was Jesse's turn to freeze as the real truth hit him. The real truth of how much he'd actually done to her. Rachel took Jesse's hesitation to squirm away and start off down the corridor. Jesse spun round.

"Rachel, wait!" He called after her.

Rachel turned, but carried on moving, walking backwards slowly in her heels.

"No, Jesse. You had your chance, and I don't know why you've chosen to bring this up now. Whatever we had, or what we might have had, it's gone now. It's your own fault Jesse." She told him, still walking backwards.

"Please Rachel." Jesse sighed, still calling down the corridor. "Can't we at least talk about this?"

"In case you've forgotten, I've got a competition to win." Rachel reminded him. She turned around and made her way back faster, only pausing to yell spitefully over her shoulder. "And you've got a competition to sabotage."

Rachel made her way back to her dressing room, thinking about her previous exchange with Jesse.

"_Those feelings overrode every other feeling I have for you Jesse."_

"_Whatever we had, or what we might have had, it's gone now." _

If she was honest to herself, she had been lying saying those things. But right now, when she had to win regionals, honesty wasn't necessary. So she blinked back the tears and pushed the door to the New Direction's dressing room open, and was immediately pounced upon by Finn.

"Rachel! Where were you?" He asked her, frowning slightly.

"I was talking to my dad's, like I told you." She brushed off his question.

"Oh, okay." Finn smiled and bent down to kiss her.

Rachel didn't resist, but pulled back after a moment.

"What?" Finn asked her, frowning again. "Does my breath stink or something?" He breathed into his palm, and sniffed, his frown deepening in confusion.

"No Finn, your breath smells fine." Rachel told him, putting on a smile, despite how she was really feeling, and trying to go sit down next to Tina.

"What then?" He asked her, not getting the hint to give up.

"Nothing. It's just I'm worried about the competition, that's all." Rachel lied, giving a small shrug to enhance her 'performance.'

Finn pulled her into a crushing hug, squeezing Rachel to his chest. She inwardly sighed and waited for him to release her, but he didn't.

"We're gunna win this year, I just know it." She heard Finn say, before he finally let go of her. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Rachel nodded and smiled, before going to sit down. She knew she was being unfair to Finn, but he just couldn't understand her silent prayer of 'leave me alone!' Yes, she loved him, and yes she liked being with him, but she wanted a moment to herself. But then again, he was just trying to be supportive, just trying to ease her 'nerves'. Rachel sighed as the thoughts swirled around her head, getting a strange look from Tina. Luckily, Mr Schue saved her from answering.

"Okay guys, we're going first, so we need to make our way to the stage!" He called to his group. "Lets get going- and good luck!"

**I'll probably carry this on for a bit, see where it takes me. Sorry this is kinda short… Feel free to review, your feedback is always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Had a bit of writer's block, but now I've decided to continue this. R&R please!**

* * *

"So Rachel Berry is in New York."

Rachel spun around, having recognised the smooth voice immediately. She blinked at the figure in front of her, lit softly by the autumn light, attempting to compose a show face to hide her shock and the emotions that were flying back to her. Rachel nodded, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I got here a few weeks ago. I can't say I expected to run into you quite so soon." She told him.

Jesse chuckled and looked around. They were in Central Park, and the meeting had actually just been a lucky coincidence.

"I came for a walk in the park and I saw you." Jesse replied. "I followed you for a bit, to make sure I wasn't going to end up walking up to random brunettes and accusing them of being Rachel Berry."

"You say it like an insult." Rachel muttered, still refusing to look at him. His mere presence was just confusing her. She fiddled with her top, which didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. He took note that he still had some effect on her. "How have you been?" She asked him after a moment of silence.

"Good." Jesse said with a small smile, although Rachel couldn't be sure how genuine it was. "Yourself?"

"I've been pretty good. Getting used to New York. It's so much brighter than Lima." Rachel told him. "Plus, it feels like I'm finally free. I can just forget everything that happened and focus on myself for once."

"Everything?" Jesse asked quietly, moving closer to her. She looked up; meeting his eyes and shook her head slightly before looking back at the ground again.

"I suppose not everything." She corrected herself, and they stayed silent for a moment. "So, I hear you're staring in a show right now. How's that going?" Rachel asked him, staring over his shoulder, looking anywhere but his eyes.

She'd more than heard about it. As much as she'd never admit it, she'd been following his career, wondering if his decision to pick winning over her had paid off. When she'd arrived in New York she'd considered getting tickets to see his play, telling herself that she had to scope out the upcoming Broadway leads, and she couldn't deny that he was going to do well.

"It's going well." Jesse told her. "It's coming to an end soon- I've been doing it since I arrived here. But the director has a new project coming up, and he's told me that if I auditioned I'd be likely to get the lead, so I may continue with him and a lot of the cast."

"Sounds good." Rachel gave him a small smile. "You've done well for yourself."

Jesse nodded slightly. "Do you have any upcoming work?" He asked her.

"I've got a few auditions for various shows, TV programmes and films, my agents very good like that. I've also recently got in touch with Shelby, and she has a bit of swing in the business, as I'm sure you know." She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know. We had countless special stars coming in to lecture Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse replied, remember the various celebrities that Shelby had convinced to come and speak to her glee club.

"Well, not everyone had those opportunities." Rachel said briskly. "I can't imagine how awful McKinley must have seemed to you after Carmel." Her tone was layered with sarcasm.

"I liked McKinley." Jesse said, subconsciously moving closer to Rachel. "It holds a lot of good memories." Rachel looked down at the ground, her heart rate quickening at the proximity. "When I think of McKinley I think of you." Rachel finally looked up into his eyes, her brown eyes meeting his green.

Jesse raised his hand and slowly and cupped her cheek. She flinched at the contact, but didn't move away, breathing shallowly. She felt his hand push back her hair as his thumb lightly stroked her cheek. They didn't break eye contact; his gaze was intense but Rachel refused to break it.

Jesse inclined his head, and Rachel tilted hers upwards, but before their lips met, Jesse felt Rachel's hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.

"No, this isn't going to happen." Rachel muttered, her cheeks red. "I'm not going to do this." She took a step back, out of his reach.

"Why?" Jesse asked her, feeling teased.

"You know why." Rachel said. "You know exactly what you did. I don't care if you're sorry, I have to protect my heart."

"But I am sorry." Jesse replied, a slight begging tone to his voice. "Why can't we forget the past? At least try and be friends."

"I can't let you into my life again Jesse." Rachel looked up at him. "I'm not going to be that naive girl again who believed every word you said. I've learnt from the past; I'm not going to fall for you again."

"Why can't we just be friends?" Jesse repeated, keeping the longing off his face.

"I've got to go." Rachel spluttered out when she couldn't think of an excuse that wasn't 'I'm afraid that I'll fall in love with you again'. "I'll probably see you around…"

"Wait!" Jesse called after her, and Rachel cursed herself for actually stopping. "If you have to go now, and I do kinda too, I've got to go to the theatre, can't we at least meet tomorrow?"

"Jesse, I just said-" Rachel began, but he cut her off.

"At least let me try and gain your trust." He said, grasping her hands, and to his surprise she didn't pull away. "Opposite my theatre, and I'm sure you know it, there's a little coffee shop. Meet me there tomorrow?" He asked with baited breath.

"I don't know…" Rachel said, but she couldn't really find a reason to say no. If he was genuine, then she was missing out on her chance. And after all, all he wanted with friendship. And she couldn't think straight with him holding her hands, the mere touch sending shivers down her. She sighed. "Okay, whatever. What time?"

"About two?" He suggested. Rachel nodded.

"Two o clock then." She said, removing her hands from his. "See you then."

Rachel turned and walked away before Jesse could stop her. She couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across her face. As confused as she was, and as reluctant as she was to allow Jesse back into her life, because she knew she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't have feelings for him, she couldn't help but feel a warm glow. Maybe he really had changed.

Rachel had been in New York a few weeks, having finished collage recently. She'd returned to Ohio to collect her things and sort everything out, before finally going to the big city. She adored New York already.

Finn and Rachel had been on and off constantly, and it wasn't until after she'd returned home that she'd realised what she'd wanted.

* * *

_"Finn." Rachel said as she stood on Finn's porch with him. "I need to talk to you."_

_"You don't need to." Finn interrupted, looking at the ground. "I know you're breaking up with me."_

_"I'm sorry Finn." Rachel told him. "I've been thinking a lot recently, and we've drifted apart." Rachel didn't voice the feelings that she had for someone else, because she was still denying them to herself. "It's over between us."_

_"I know." Finn said. "You're off to New York anyway, and I'm staying here." He looked up and gave her a lopsided smile. "Your dreams are bigger than me." He had to let her go. He'd always known there would be the day where Rachel would remember what she'd always wanted. And he knew that he had to allow her that._

_Rachel gave him a sad smile and put her hand on his arm._

_"Thank you Finn." She looked him in the eye. "You've always been such a good friend." Finn nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Rachel sighed and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "You'll keep in touch, won't you?" She asked him._

_"Of course." Finn answered. "You have to keep me updated on the Big Apple. And I want tickets to your shows." _

_Rachel gave him a final smile. "I should be going now." Finn nodded. Rachel reached up to stroke his cheek. "Bye Finn." She told him. The silent 'for forever' was heard by both of them._

_"Bye Rachel." Finn said as Rachel turned and walked down the path. He watched her go, knowing it was for the best. She didn't love him, and she had her dreams to follow, a career to have. He had to let live her life._

* * *

"Why do you look so happy St James?" Laurie asked as Jesse entered through the stage door of the theatre.

Laurel Baites was a beautiful twenty two year old girl, who played opposite Jesse. She despised her full name, so she went by Laurie. She was a classic beauty with her long, curly red hair and a pale, freckled complexion and green eyes. Her and Jesse had met at the audition for the show, and they'd grown close working together. As the two leads, they spent a lot of time around each other, and Jesse had never been closer or more comfortable with anyone in his life. There were so many rumours doubting the platonic nature of their relationship, and although their pair was often complimented on the chemistry and the spark between them, there were no romantic feelings.

"Ran into an old friend." Jesse replied as they walked the corridors. They had a while before they needed to be ready, so they went into Laurie's dressing room.

"Meeting old friends makes you look like a dog that's just been told it can go on walkies?" Laurie said sceptically.

"It's a long story." Jesse said, smiling at her simile and flopping into one of the chairs and looking at the photos of them and the cast that adorned her walls. "She's an ex, and it was kinda messy from beginning to end. But hopefully I can make it work."

"The ex you so obviously never got over?" Laurie asked, knowing Jesse hadn't had a proper relationship in years. "Explain." The red head demanded, and Jesse recounted the whole story of his and Rachel's relationship, from the meeting at the music store, to the egging, to the conversation at regionals up until their meeting in the park.

"You are an awful person." Laurie said as he finished. "You egged a vegan? And you broke her heart at the same time!"

"Shut it, Laurel." Jesse smirked, earning a playful hit from Laurie. "I didn't want to, the team made me."

"The team made me." Laurie mimicked in a high-pitched voice, laughing. "But seriously, that is pretty awful. I can see why she hates you."

"She doesn't hate me." Jesse protested.

"She should." Laurie laughed. "I'm surprised she even stopped to listen to you."

"It's obviously just the St James charm." Jesse grinned.

"Oh, obviously." Laurie muttered sarcastically. "Who can resist that?"

Jesse's grin widened as he stood up to prepare for the night's show. "Glad to see you agree, Baites." He smirked.

"Sarcasm, Jesse." Laurie replied. "Anyway, I need to get changed, so if you'd kindly leave the room." She said, pushing him out of the door. Jesse just smirked and went back to his dressing room. Even if he had his love life to sort out, the show must go on.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear Readers.**

**I apologise to those of you who were expecting or wanting a new chapter, and I also apologise for my exteremely long absense and lack of updates. I have no excuse other than my lack of muse, and I felt that if I didn't want to write, the quality would be low and the story bad.  
**

**I have decided to discontinue _Chances _on this account. I will be doing a complete rewrite of the story and posting it onto a new user I've set up, in the hope that I will be able to write it to a higher standard. After reading this back, I was unhappy with it, so it's in my intrest to improve it, as well as my update schedule. **

**The beginning chapter of the story will be transferred and will stand as a one shot. I will then rewrite the rest of the story as Rachel and Jesse at NYU, with a lot of Kurt/ Hummelberry. The plot will remain similar.  
**

**Once all loose ends are tied up on this account I will move to the other completely. Multi-fic stories will be rewritten and continued on there but other than those I won't move fics.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not having updated for a very long time. If I lose readership for any of my stories I understand. The beginning of the rewrite should be out within the week.**

**My apologies,**

**Emily*  
**


End file.
